Par acquis de conscience
by Sarah d'Emeraude
Summary: A la suite des évènements sur Altamid, les sourires sont de retour sur les visages et l'ambiance est à la célébration lors de l'anniversaire du Capitain Kirk. Mais certaines peurs ne sont pas si facilement ignorées, et Leonard McCoy se retrouve très vite confronté à un Capitaine un peu trop sage et une conscience bien lourde. POST STAR TREK BEYOND (SPOILERS). McChekov.


**Bonsoir tout le monde !**

 **Me voilà pour la première fois sur ce fandom que j'ai découvert plutôt récemment (honte à moi) malgré des années passées à me promettre qu'enfin, (enfin), je me mettrais à Star Trek.** **C'est chose faite, et devinez quoi ? Et bien me voilà détentrice de nouveaux OTPs. Comme si je n'en avais pas déjà assez de base… *long soupir***

 **Cet OS est une suite directe de Star Trek Beyond, il est donc SPOILER. Il porte sur le couple McChekov (Bones/Chekov), et vous allez y deviner mon amour pour ces deux personnages.** **Je ne parlerais pas de la mort d'Anton au risque de pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps de nouveau, donc je me suis contentée de quelque chose de joyeux et de tout fluffy pour cet écrit.**

 **Vous êtes donc prévenu, ce n'est que de la guimauve et des arcs en ciels, qui me sont venus face à mon troisième visionnage de Beyond où je trouve Chekov particulièrement effacé et silencieux une fois que Bones et Spock arrivent sur le Franklin. Bien sûr ce n'est que mon impression, et voici le résultat de celle-ci !**

 **Sur ce je vous laisse à votre lecture, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez sachant que c'est mon premier écrit dans ce fandom (mais sûrement pas mon dernier, j'en ai peur…) :)**

 **Toutes les fautes dans ce texte sont miennes, ainsi que les possibles incohérences. *ding ding, shaaame***

* * *

Le calme était graduellement retombé après les évènements catastrophiques d'Altamid. Si l'équipe était secouée plus qu'elle ne l'aurait admis en présence de son capitaine, les sourires étaient au rendez-vous lors de la petite surprise de ce dernier à Yorktown. Des regards teintés de regrets avaient été lancés lors du toast, personne n'ayant oublié toutes les vies perdues lors de l'attaque de Krall, mais la petite famille que formaient la fine équipe de commandement de l'Entreprise avait passé une soirée des plus plaisante, entourées de ceux qu'ils verraient tous les jours pour les cinq prochaines années lorsque le vaisseau repartirait de la base.

Graduellement au fil de la soirée alors que l'heure passait, les personnes présentes dans la petite salle s'étaient faites plus rares. Sulu était parti en premier, afin de retrouver sa famille qu'il allait devoir quitter pendant un temps affreusement long. Spock et Uhrura s'étaient eux aussi éclipsés, sûrement pour mettre les choses au point sur leur relation, qui en avait grandement besoin. Scotty et Jaylah étaient en pleine discussion avec Chekov, qui semblait avoir abandonné son cours de culture Russe auprès des demoiselles présentes pour se joindre au débat de ses amis. Bones et Kirk étaient quant à eux accoudés au comptoir au fond de la petite salle, tournés vers les trois amis en pleine discussion.

"Alors, tu penses que Jaylah acceptera la formation ?" Demanda Bones après un certain temps de silence entre les deux hommes, ses yeux ne quittant pas la jeune femme qui semblait prise dans un débat passionné avec Chekov.

Jim haussa les épaules, jetant un oeil au fond de son verre.

"Je ne sais pas. Je pense. Ce serait réellement dommage de gâcher un tel potentiel. Elle a tout perdu, et pourtant sans elle nous n'aurions certainement pas réussi à libérer tout le monde et partir de cette planète... Elle fera un excellent officier. Elle a ça dans le sang. »

Le médecin hocha la tête, ne sachant réellement que répondre à cela. Il avala le reste de son verre d'une traite, le reposant avec un bruit sourd sur la table, ses yeux papillonnant de nouveau vers leurs amis, ce que Jim remarqua avec un petit sourire en coin qu'il tenta de masquer sous une quinte de toux.

"Tu devrais aller lui parler, tu sais."

Son ami releva la tête, surpris.

"Hum ?"

"Chekov. Tu meurs d'envie d'aller lui parler depuis le début de la soirée, et vous n'avez pas trouvé un moment de calme. Ou plutôt, tu te dégonfles à chaque fois que tu arrives à te convaincre d'y aller. Ça se voit à la façon dont tu finis ton verre d'une traite, avant de gonfler ton torse et de finalement abaisser tes épaules lorsque tu perds tout ton courage. »

Bones ouvrit de gros yeux, sentant son coeur s'emballer aux insinuations de son ami. Il secoua aussitôt la tête négativement, le regard fixé vers le verre à moitié plein dans le creux de sa main. Il se renfrogna, fronçant les sourcils par automatisme.

"Jim je ne sais pas ce que tu as dans la tête ou ce que tu essayes d'insinuer, mais…"

"Bones" soupira le blond pour le couper, posant son verre sur le plat du meuble et pivotant légèrement afin de faire face à son ami. "Je respecte ton choix de discrétion dans ta vie privée. Même si je suis plutôt étranger au contexte, je dois l'avouer, mais le sujet n'est pas là. Mais quand il s'agit de toi, et plus particulièrement de Chekov » fit-il en désignant le jeune homme du menton, « il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas voir ce qui se passe entre vous deux. »

Scotty, qui s'était levé sans que les deux amis ne s'en aperçoivent et qui était présent à leurs côtés, désigna les deux jeunes gens encore sur le canapé du menton.

"Le jeune homme n'attend qu'un pas de ta part doc', ça c'est chose certaine."

Bones sentit ses joues rougir d'un seul coup, malgré tous ses efforts pour garder un visage neutre. Il se resservit un coup de whisky, qu'il but d'une traite avant de reprendre la parole, atterré.

"Toi aussi tu te lances dans les insinuations hasardeuses ? »

Scotta haussa un sourcil, visiblement non surpris de la réaction de son collègue. Jim quant à lui soupira bruyamment une nouvelle fois, levant les yeux au ciel.

"Comme je te le disais, tu n'es pas si discret. Chekov encore moins, si ça peut te rassurer" fit le capitaine en haussant les épaules. « Déjà car il te dévore des yeux à chaque fois que tu viens dans la sale de commandes, pour des raisons toujours très vagues d'ailleurs si je peux ajouter. Et puis... En tant que Capitaine, tu es au courant que je suis informé des entrées dans les chambres et que chaque personne est équipée dans son pass d'une puce qui est détectée à chaque pas de porte ? Je trouve personnellement que c'est un manque d'intimité assez affligeant, si tu me demandes mon avis... Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai donc découvert qu'une alarme était envoyée au capitaine lorsqu'une personne ne déclenchait pas l'alarme de ses quartiers pendant trois jours consécutifs. Question de sécurité, tu comprends. Il y a tellement de personnes sur ce vaisseau qu'on peut aisément passer à côté d'un accident de personnel. Le capitaine a donc pour devoir de vérifier que chaque membre du personnel n'est pas tombé dans un endroit reculé du vaisseau et laissé pour mort, ce qui si tu me demandes mon avis est assez étrange étant donné qu'il peut se passer énormément de choses en trois jours… Mais passons. »

Toute couleur avait à présent quitté le visage du docteur qui se retrouva bien vite à court d'arguments, entouré de deux sourires amusés.

"Et donc il s'avère que bien avant tout cet incident sur Adamid et ce qui s'en est suivi, Chekov n'avait pas déclenché la porte de ses quartiers depuis un certain temps..." Continua le blond avec un sourire fier que Bones avait envie de lui effacer du visage grâce à des moyens que peu de docteurs recommanderaient. "Or il était bien présent chaque matin à mes côtés sur le pont, j'en suis sûr et certain. Toujours aussi souriant, toujours aussi joyeux et optimiste, si ce n'est plus. »

Scotty eut un petit ricanement, qu'il ravala avec inquiétude lorsque le regard froid du médecin se posa sur lui.

"Et pourquoi serais-ce avec moi que Chekov découche ?" Se défendit le brun en secouant la tête. "De toutes les personnes dans ce vaisseau, tu penses tout de suite à moi ? Le médecin presque quarantenaire qui n'a pas eu de relation depuis des années ? »

"Pour être honnête nous avions tous des doutes, mais ce comportement défensif ne fait que nous confirmer ce que nous savions déjà" intervint Scotty d'une petite voix, prétendant être incroyablement intéressé par le gris de la table.

« Je le répète, mais Chekov n'est pas du genre discret, contrairement à toi. » soupira Jim. "Déjà lors des missions, où il te dévorait des yeux, ou même lorsque tu étais dans la salle de contrôle avec nous. Il est jeune, il ne fait pas forcément attention à ses regards et comportements, si tu veux mon avis. Mais mes suspicions ont été étayées lorsqu'on a atterri sur Altamid. Je me suis retrouvé avec Chekov pendant une journée entière, Bones. Et crois-moi, je sais reconnaître un homme transi d'amour quand j'en vois un."

Bones grogna à cette remarque, reprenant une gorgée de son verre qui commençait à être bien trop vide à son goût.

"Toi, James Kirk, capable de détecter de l'amour chez quelqu'un ?"

"Il m'a suffit de voir sa tête lorsqu'il a réalisé que nous étions les deux seuls à ne pas avoir été pris par Krall. Cette inquiétude constante pour l'équipe bien sûr, mais aussi pour quelqu'un en particulier, ce nom qu'il avait au bout des lèvres et qu'il ne prononçait pas malgré le fait que nous ne soyons que tous les deux. Je suis son capitaine oui, mais dans une telle situation, j'aurais pu être son ami. Je me suis alors douté que la seule raison pour laquelle il ne m'en a pas parlé était parce que la personne en question devait être proche de moi, et qu'il n'était pas sûr du consentement de cette même personne quant à ce secret. Après, il a suffi de faire par élimination. »

« Et tes talents de détective hors pair t'ont mené directement à moi ? » demanda le médecin d'un ton bourru, tentant de cacher la sécheresse dans sa gorge lorsqu'il apprit l'état du jeune officier sur Altamid.

« Bien sûr. Ça, et la façon dont il touchait le bracelet en cuir autour de son poignet à chaque fois qu'on évoquait la possibilité de retrouver l'équipe…" continua Jim avec un sourire effronté. « Vraiment, Bones ? Tu penses vraiment que je n'aurais pas reconnu le bracelet en cuir que tu portais à l'académie ? »

Cette fois, le médecin resta silencieux face aux mots de son ami. Son regard se perdit de nouveau vers là où était assis Chekov, le jeune Russe souriant de toutes ses dents à Jaylah alors que cette dernière semblait partie dans un récit empli de rebondissements. Il resta un moment ainsi, silencieux, avant que Jim ne le tire de ses rêveries en reprenant la parole.

« Et je sais que ça ne me regarde pas et que je suis certainement la personne la moins bien placée pour parler de ça, mais… malgré tout ce qui s'est passé lorsqu'on vous a retrouvé avec Spock, et ramené sur le Franklin, malgré le fait que nous soyons dans l'urgence et qu'il n'y avait définitivement pas de place pour les retrouvailles… Je crois ne jamais avoir vu Chekov aussi frustré et silencieux. Probablement en colère de ne pas avoir pu réellement fêter le fait que tu sois en vie, pu peut-être simplement parce qu'il n'a pas apprécié que je te renvoie en mission aussi peu de temps après t'avoir retrouvé. Je ne sais pas, je ne suis pas dans votre relation, et je ne prétends pas l'être. Tout ce que je veux dire, Bones, c'est que Chekov semble profondément attaché à toi. Je ne dis pas que tu ne le sais pas, ou ne le réalise pas, mais…"

Il se stoppa, ne sachant réellement s'il devait continuer. Son ami était de nouveau silencieux, perdu dans ses pensées, les sourcils froncés. Le médecin était connu pour son caractère des plus difficiles, et même si Jim avait appris à vivre avec lors de leurs années à l'académie, il n'était pas moins hésitant lorsque son meilleur ami semblait prêt à exploser.

« Tu crois vraiment que je ne sais pas tout ça ? » Grogna finalement le brun, jouant distraitement avec les bords de son verre. « Tu crois que je n'ai pas vu la peine sur son visage lorsque je suis arrivé sur le Franklin et que je lui ai à peine offert un regard avant de te suivre ? Tu crois que je ne sentais pas sa présence derrière nous, bien trop silencieuse face à d'habitude ? Tu n'as pas idée de comment il a été difficile pour moi de ne pas me retourner vers lui une seule fois, alors que j'en mourrais d'envie. Mais le temps nous manquait, et je n'étais pas sûr de pouvoir regarder dans ses yeux et pouvoir faire face au fait que je l'avais presque perdu quelques heures plus tôt. »

Il soupira, passant une main lasse sur son visage.

"Je ne sais pas... Je ne sais pas où tout cela nous mène" finit-il par dire, réalisant lorsqu'il releva les yeux que Scotty s'était éclipsé, sûrement pour leur laisser plus d'intimité, et avait à son tour quitté le bar. "Regarde le, Jim. Il a 21 ans, il a toute la vie devant lui. Tu sais combien de fois je l'ai repoussé avant de finir par craquer à ses avances ?"

Jim ne put s'empêcher de sourire malicieusement à cela.

"Chekov est celui qui a fait des avances ? Et qui a insisté en plus de ça ? Qui l'aurait cru !"

« Laisse moi te le dire » grogna le brun en levant les yeux au ciel « Il est plus têtu qu'on ne croit. Et gare à celui qui le traitera de gamin ou le dira trop jeune pour quoi que ce soit, lorsqu'il sait ce qu'il veut, il l'obtient. Tu n'imagines même pas le nombre de fois où nos soirées calmes finissent en dispute, et je ne saurais toujours pas te dire qui de nous deux est le plus borné. »

Jim laissa échapper un petit rire.

"Leonard McCoy se faisant mener à la baguette par Pavel Chekov, j'aurais définitivement tout vu en m'engageant à Starfleet. »

"Je ne me fais pas mener à la baguette, j'évite le conflit" se défendit son ami d'un ton bourru, malgré la tendresse que l'on devinait derrière ses mots. « Et je tiens à dire que même si mes quartiers sont plus confortables que ceux des officiers, le petit canapé n'est pas mon meilleur ami, donc c'est simplement de l'instinct de survie. »

Le capitaine se mordilla l'intérieur de la lèvre pour ne pas rire, ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire lorsqu'il vit le petit rictus affectueux qui se dessina au coin des lèvres de Bones, malgré son ton clairement outragé.

"Tu tiens à lui" finit par dire le blond, plus comme une affirmation qu'une réelle question.

McCoy soupira.

"Oui. J'ai lutté de toutes mes forces, et longtemps, crois mo i,mais… Ça ne change rien. Avec ses grands yeux verts et ses bouclettes, il me rend complètement fou parfois. Ou la plupart du temps. Je me suis juré de ne plus jamais me lancer dans une relation après mon divorce, et me voilà quelques années après à entretenir une relation avec un homme de vingt et un an. Vingt et un an, Jim ! Qu'est-ce que ça fait de moi ? Un pervers ? Un psychopathe ? »

Il se frotta de nouveau le visage, grognant contre la paume de ses mains.

« Un jeune homme de vingt et un an qui a sûrement mieux à faire que de se prendre la tête tous les soirs ou presque avec un homme comme moi, qui ne croit presque plus en rien et râle la plupart de ses journées. Qui ne sait cuisiner qu'un strict minimum, qui passe des heures à l'infirmerie et qui rentre si fatigué parfois qu'il s'endort tout habillé sur les couverture, et qui n'est même pas capable de verbaliser ses sentiments. »

Un petit silence accueillit sa déclaration, et Jim finit par poser une main sur son épaule, le visage figé en une expression grave que peu lui connaissaient en dehors de son rôle de capitaine.

"Bones... Ce n'est pas à moi de te dire quoi que ce soit là dessus. Chekov est un adulte, et il est assez intelligent pour savoir ce qu'il veut. Je pense que tu le sous estime malgré toi. S'il est resté aussi longtemps à tes côtés, malgré tout cela, alors tu devrais lui accorder le bénéfice de son choix. Freiner les choses ne fera rien d'autre que du mal à vous deux, et je sais que tu le sais. »

Il haussa un sourcil, désignant Chekov du menton, pressant légèrement son épaule en le faisant.

« Maintenant, vous avez besoin de parler, et réellement. Réglez tout ça avant qu'on ne reprenne la route. »

Face à eux, Chekov avait relevé les yeux au même moments, et leurs regards se croisèrent. Ils se fixèrent pendant un moment avant que le russe ne détourne son attention, qu'il porta de nouveau sur Jaylah.

"Depuis quand James T Kirk est-il devenu un expert en relations humaines ?" Finit par demander McCoy avec un sourire en coin, sentant l'envie d'enlacer son ami se faire de plus en plus forte, à son plus grand regret.

Il n'avait jamais été un grand fan des signes d'affections en public, et encore moins envers ses amis. Mais une nouvelle fois, James venait de lui prouver qu'en plus d'être un excellent capitaine, il pouvait être un ami exemplaire.

« Oh tais toi, je me porte très bien en relations humaines. » souffla le blond en haussant les épaules. « Elles sont simplement... Éphémères. »

Les deux hommes rirent à cette remarque, et Jim finit par secouer la tête.

"Je vais retourner à mes quartiers. Tâche de régler ça… Ordre du capitaine ! »

Bones balaya son ordre d'un signe de la main, amusé. Alors que le blond commençait à s'éloigner, le médecin le héla, sans relever les yeux de son verre.

"Jim ?"

"Hum ?"

"Merci."

Un clin d'oeil lui fit office de réponse, et dans un mouvement de porte, James T Kirk s'était éclipsé.

Le silence qui suivit sa disparition s'étira un long moment, avant que McCoy ne le brise avec un soupir lourd de sens. Jaylah semblait avoir compris que son temps était venu de partir car elle se leva à son tour, offrant un regard appuyé au docteur, et se dirigea vers la porte. Le glissement de celle-ci lorsqu'elle se referma raisonna dans la pièce, et le brun réalisa qu'il n'avait levé les yeux de son verre vide depuis qu'il se trouvait seul avec son amant dans la salle qui semblait à présent immense.

"Tu comptes m'éviter encore longtemps ?" Finit par demander Pavel, le ton léger ne cachant pas sa peine et déception.

"Bien sûr que non" soupira son aîné, prenant finalement son courage à deux mains pour se rapprocher de lui.

Il s'empara de son verre -malgré le fait qu'il soit toujours aussi vide, afin d'aller s'asseoir sur le petit canapé à ses côtés, se laissant tomber sans grâce sur ce dernier. Chekov était bien entendu à quelques centimètres de lui seulement à présent, et pendant un instant Leonard se retint de ne pas passer une main dans les cheveux bouclés de son amant, son parfum envoutant de nouveau ses sens et le ramenant à des doux souvenirs de draps froissés et de rires insouciants. Les grands yeux verts que le Russe leva vers lui étaient brillants d'espoir, et les mots de Jim lui revirent en mémoire de plein fouet, lui coupant pratiquement le souffle. Freiner les choses ne fera rien d'autre que du mal à vous deux. Il le savait, il le comprenait, mais à chaque fois qu'il posait son regard sur la perfection qu'était Pavel Chekov, il se sentait de nouveau coupable de profiter ainsi de la jeunesse et de l'amour de ce dernier, qu'il était certain de ne pas mériter.

"Pavel..."

"Leo..."

Les deux hommes se stoppèrent en même temps, s'adressant un petit sourire amusé. Chekov passa aussitôt une main dans ses cheveux, grattant les petites boucles à la base de sa nuque, signe évident de nervosité même s'il aurait préféré nier jusqu'à la fin de ses jours plutôt que de l'avouer. C'était une des choses que le médecin aimait tant chez le jeune homme. Cette timidité presque maladive qu'il tentait par tous les moyens de camoufler, ne comprenant pas que c'était aussi celle-ci qui faisait son charme.

"Je t'en prie" concéda le jeune homme avec un petit sourire.

"Pavel..."

Il se pinça l'arrête du nez en soupirant, sentant la petite veine sur le côté droit de son front palpiter.

« Je suis vraiment désolé, je n'aurais jamais dû t'ignorer comme ça sur Altamid, encore moins sachant le danger que nous courrions tous… » commença t-il, incertain. « Je ne sais pas comment gérer tout ça, Pasha. Je ne sais pas... Je suis médecin, c'est de mon devoir d'aider les gens mais je n'étais même pas capable de te regarder dans les yeux sur le Franklin, encore moins une fois que nous sommes arrivés à Yorktown. J'ai eu tellement peur de t'avoir perdu, et ça m'a fait peur, je me suis rendu compte d'à quel point je tiens à toi, d'à quel point ça me détruirait de te perdre. Et je suis terrifié, parce que dans notre mode de vie, on côtoie la mort tous les jours, et à un moment où je devais prendre soin de l'équipage entier je n'avais d'yeux que pour toi. Et je savais que si je m'arrêtais pour te regarder, ne serais-ce que pour vérifier que tout allait bien pour toi, je me serais écroulé dans tes bras et je n'aurais plus voulu affronter la réalité. »

Il se stoppa pour reprendre son souffle, se rendant compte qu'il avait lâché tout cela d'une traite, n'osant laisser la parole à Pavel. Le concerné resta silencieux un long moment, perdu dans ses pensées, avant de prendre la parole à son tour, de sa voix douce et posée.

"Leonard... Je ne vais pas mentir, tu m'as fait du mal lorsque je me suis rendu compte que tu ne m'accordais pas un regard à ton retour sur le Franklin. J'étais si perturbé que je me suis replié sur moi même, ce que le capitaine m'a fait remarquer lorsque nous étions tous les deux."

McCoy eut un petit sourire en coin à la mention de son ami, et à l'entente de cet adorable petit accent que Chekov ne semblait pas arriver à totalement oublier. Pavel avait appris l'anglais dès son plus jeune âge, et avait toujours pris grand soin de formuler ses phrases de façon très soutenue, ce qui était définitivement adorable combiné aux petites touches de Russe à chaque consonance plus compliquée que les autres.

"Mais ce qui m'a fait le plus mal, » continua le jeune homme en souriant doucement, « est le fait que pendant de longues heures, j'ai cru t'avoir perdu. Je me suis dit que jamais plus je ne te reverrais, que la nuit que nous avions passé ensemble deux jours avant serait la dernière, et que jamais plus je ne me réveillerais à tes côtés. Et lorsque Monsieur Scotty t'a ramené... Lorsque je t'ai vu apparaître, et que j'ai eu l'impression de reprendre une bouffée d'air frais après des heures passées sous l'eau, tu ne m'as pas regardé, tu ne m'as pas parlé, et je ne me suis jamais senti aussi... Inutile. Jetable... Idiot. Pendant un instant, sur cette planète, je me suis surpris à penser que tu avais finalement réalisé que notre relation était une erreur. »

La gorge de McCoy se noua à cette pensée, et il leva la main, incertain du comportement à adopter pour apaiser son amant, la passant finalement sur la joue de ce dernier.

« Pasha... Qu'est-il arrivé à notre marché ? » murmura t-il d'un ton si doux qu'il surprit les deux hommes. « Qu'est-il arrivé à notre promesse de ne pas s'attacher, pour ne pas souffrir ensuite ? »

Le jeune homme sourit faiblement, portant sa propre main sur sa joue pour enlacer ses doigts avec ceux du médecin et porter cette main à ses lèvres, embrassant le dos de celle-ci délicatement.

"On a grandi, Leo... Cela fait bientôt un an qu'on se voit, tu pensais réellement que je ne tomberais pas amoureux de toi ?"

"Je suis brisé" souffla Leonard, sentant son coeur s'emballer. "Je ne suis pas... Tu mérites tellement mieux, Pasha. Tellement mieux... Un jeune homme de ton âge, qui saura t'aimer comme tu m'aimes. Pas un vieil homme du Sud qui passe son temps à rejeter tous ceux à qui il tient car il est incapable d'exprimer ou de démontrer ses sentiments."

Contre toute attente, le blond sourit.

« Tu ne cesses de me rejeter, Leo... Même un an après, et tu continues à croire que je vais m'en aller. Je suis là, Leonard. Et je ne bougerais pas. Je ne veux pas d'un jeune homme, je ne veux pas d'un collègue perpétuellement de bonne humeur avec qui je ne me disputerais jamais le soir. Je ne veux pas de quelqu'un de moins têtu que moi... Je te veux toi. Tes mains de médecin qui sont parfois trop fatiguées le soir pour se tenir dans les miennes, tes sourcils perpétuellement froncés qui vont avec ton caractère fort, ta barbe rugueuse et ton torse fort contre mon corps le matin lorsque tu me réveilles pour faire l'amour… Tout cela, Leo, je ne veux le partager qu'avec toi. »

Il se pencha délicatement, posant ses lèvres sur le coin de la bouche du médecin en une caresse si légère que le brun pensa un instant l'avoir rêvé. S'emparant du cou du jeune homme, plongeant ses mains dans les boucles blondes qu'il y trouva, Leonard tourna légèrement la tête afin de coller leurs bouches, leurs lèvres se retrouvant avec un soupir commun. Aucun des deux hommes ne sut dire qui ouvrit celles-ci en premier, mais bientôt leurs langues se retrouvèrent, dansant ensemble un rythme qu'elles ne connaissaient que trop bien.

"Pasha..." Soupira McCoy, son soupir se perdant dans la bouche de son amant qui grogna en réponse.

"Ramène moi chez toi" souffla le blond en mordillant la lèvre inférieure de son amant, un petit sourire au coin de la bouche.

"Tu vas être la cause de ma mort, Pasha. »

"Tu dis ça depuis bientôt un an, Leo… » s'amusa le blond en caressant la lèvre inférieure de son amant avec sa langue. « Tu te crois bien plus vieux que tu ne l'es réellement. »

Il rompit le baiser et se leva rapidement, passant sa langue sur ses lèvres pour savourer le goût de son compagnon une dernière fois. Ses yeux brillants de malice et ses lèvres rouges firent gémir intérieurement le docteur, qui sentit toutes ses bonnes résolutions s'envoler rapidement lorsque Pavel tendit une main vers lui.

"Es-tu prêt à passer cinq ans à mes côtés dans l'espace ?" Demanda le jeune homme une fois que son amant fut levé à son tour et qu'il s'était lové dans le creux de ses bras, posant une myriade de baisers dans son cou.

"Plus que jamais."


End file.
